


Sleeps With Butterflies

by charlotteschaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteschaos/pseuds/charlotteschaos
Summary: Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott: Luna looked too, but instead saw a tall, thin boy, alone, in a green robe. He was staring at something he should not see. The same thing Luna saw. Thestrals.





	Sleeps With Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

My first post to erotic_elves in response to the _New Year, New Experiences_ challenge. Thanks for the invite! Title and one line influenced by Tori Amos's song "Sleeps With Butterflies" which is just such a Luna song to me and inspired the fic. 

Thanks to Seph for the beta!   
 

* * *

In their fifth year Ginny Weasley stumbled, and her knickers showed causing laughter on the platform. Luna flashed hers in sympathy. Already her nickname was Looney, but Ginny held her hand with gratitude. As Ginny sorted herself out and climbed into her carriage, her gaze sought Ron and Harry.  
  
Luna looked too, but instead saw a tall, thin boy, alone, in a green robe. He was staring at something he should not see.  
  
The same thing Luna saw.  
  
Thestrals.  
  
When he caught her wide-eyed stare, he sneered at her and climbed into his carriage.  
  
Luna smiled and waved.  
  
***  
  
On a day no more special than any other, Luna began to take meals by the lake.  
  
She thought about airplanes and all of the places Muggles went. Could they see her? Could they see the squid from there?  
  
The squid slithered a tentacle up out of the water at her. She raised her pale leg in response: their daily hullo, the tradition that signaled it was time for her to tuck into her ham sammie.  
  
Across the lake she saw a tall, thin boy in a green robe, alone until a sleek Thestral wandered out of the Forbidden Forest in response to his call.  
  
Sometimes the young man would duel with shadows. Practicing.  
  
One day, he waved.  
  
Luna raised a pale leg in response.  
  
***  
  
"Why do you keep coming out here?" the man asked Luna, not doing her the service of looking at her.  
  
Smiling, she pressed a carefully wrapped package of sandwich and a thermos of lemonade into his hands. "I like it, Theodore It's quiet. I think the squid fancies me."  
  
Theodore arched a brow at her; his smile quirked and crooked at the sudden familiarity. He was surprised at her having an extra lunch ready for him. "How do you know?"  
  
"Because after I came out here for a few days, the squid started to say hullo," she said as she picked open the wrapper on her own lunch.  
  
***  
  
A butterfly flew by, a sure sign of spring. One landed on Luna's head. If she noticed it, she said nothing about it. She was dressed unusually for school in a white baby-doll dress with blue ribbons that echoed in the wreath she'd fashioned for herself that sat atop her plaited hair.  
  
"My mum died when I was young," she said as she fell back in the verdant grass. Flopping her arms and legs out, she attempted to make a reed angel.  
  
Theodore smiled and shook his head at her antics. He sobered at what she'd said. "Mine as well."  
  
He set her sandwich on her belly. It was made of sprouts and honey-wheat bread she'd said that she wanted; nothing dull for his Luna, not for their last meal together. Draco had fled Hogwarts with Severus, and he only had so much time to say goodbye to her.  
  
He didn't want to say goodbye at all.  
  
A glance down at his forearm warned him against such dalliances. Luna was too beautiful for war, too perfect. She had to stay pure like this, an angel in the grass flapping her arms and unsettling butterflies.  
  
"You're ignoring your lunch," said Theodore.  
  
Smiling, Luna pulled up her skirt. The layers of silk caught the wind as she lifted them and revealed her bare cunt. The blue ribbons down her front came undone with casual pulls that bared her soft, tiny breasts, freckled lightly and prickled from the lingering cold. The little nubs were bright pink and the slash of her opening already a livid red when she exposed it.  
  
Theodore sat with his sandwich, not sure if the gentlemanly thing would be to look or to keep his eyes averted. Giving in to teenaged compulsion, he stared down at her.  
  
So she knew.  
  
She knew that this was his last day here, the last day that they could be together before the war broke out. She'd be on her side; he'd be on his.  
  
Theo thought that they were butterflies in their youth, flitting from petal to petal, seeking out warmth and comfort. They were in need.  
  
After a quick look around to make sure no one could spy them, Theodore shrugged out of his robe and his breeches, unbuckling and unbuttoning as he rolled to his side.  
  
Pulling out his prick, he wrapped a hand around it and stared at her pale whiteness, made obscene in parts with visceral color. White skin, red arousal, spring green grass. Wetness sparkled like diamonds in the sunshine, drawing his fingers irresistibly to her cunt. The nearer to that heat that he got, the more he craved it.  
  
He burrowed his head in her breasts as his fingers teased her, stroking and loosening, feeling the ripples and the way that her insides flexed around him, sucking, pulling, wanting.  
  
When he perched himself on top of her, he leaned down to kiss her. Their noses bumped, and though he thought he'd be told off for being such a virgin, she giggled and tilted her head to the side to try again. His lips kneaded hers, and he trembled even as he felt her nervousness.  
  
Neither had discussed this, and neither did this. Rolling back on his knees, he made sure that he was going to do this right-- get in the right hole. He wanted this to be perfect.  
  
Luna's hands twisted in the reeds as she moaned and pushed at just the tip as he pressed it to her opening. He teased it through her folds, shivering at the warmth and wetness of her cunt. His cock twitched to be inside of her, and so he leaned down again, holding his shaft to make sure he went in.  
  
Resting on one arm, he bit her nipple as he thrust into her slowly, adjusting the bite in severity with his penetration to keep a steady stream of sound coming from her mouth right up until he had to break her. At that, he stopped, bringing his arms over each side of her head. He kissed all over her face and then kissed her mouth.  
  
In a decisive movement, he pushed into her, sliding deep, driving home til he felt the snap and heard her wail. Then he held her, rocking inside of her, kissing her pale, sweaty face. He lapped away her perspiration, tucked her hair back behind her ears, and then slid in and out of her, listening to her moans until he could fill her with his release.  
  
When he stopped, he flopped against her. He bit her neck, and Luna squeezed him tightly, tenderly.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
Theodore pulled back and out of her and gazed down at her, his eyes adoring, saying all the words that he couldn't-- all the words that would've kept him from being able to leave. It was too late, though. He had somewhere that he was expected.  
  
Red stained between Luna's legs, leaving her defiled. Theodore felt a grim satisfaction that it was he who had done it. Maybe her memory of him would change; maybe he would do something she couldn't forgive, but in this moment, he was in love with her, and he felt that he always would be.  
  
"Hrimfaxi!" Theo called to the Thestral that had been waiting on the periphery for attention.  
  
Luna remained where she was, smiling serenely up at him. She held up her hands as if she were taking a picture. She turned the camera around as she'd seen Muggles do so that he could see the picture. He smiled down at her, his eyes sad.  
  
Climbing onto his Thestral, he said, "I'll come back for you, if I'm still alive."  
  
She smiled wanly, waving back. A butterfly lighted on her middle finger, and she said, "I'm worth coming home to."  
  
Theodore watched her for a moment longer. She brought the butterfly to her face and pressed a baby kiss to its tiny head and whispered something to it. It landed on Theo's shoulder.  
  
"For luck," she said.  
  
Theodore flexed his jaw slowly. It wouldn't do for a Death Eater to be over-emotional. Not even at such trying times as these. He nodded.  
  
"I'll see you later, Luna. Somehow. I promise."  
  
With that said, he kicked off the ground and Hrimfaxi soared up into the air, a black dragonpony spot swirling into the sky until she could see it no more.


End file.
